gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game of Thrones (Fanon)
This is a collaboration between several users on this wiki, please do not edit if you are not one of them. If, however, you wish to join, leave a message here or here. ---- The series is set on a world where the seasons can last for years at a time. The main setting is the continent of Westeros, which was home to seven feuding kingdoms until they were united by the Targaryen family using dragons some three centuries ago. The dragons died out and the Targaryen Mad King was unseated in a civil war led by Lords Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, seventeen years before the series opens. Robert has ruled as King ever since, but when the series opens his rule is increasingly undermined by other factions. At the same time, two surviving Targaryen children, having grown to adulthood in exile on the eastern continent of Essos, are now planning to return and retake the Iron Throne, and to this end are seeking a military alliance with other factions. As both civil war and an external invasion threaten Westeros, another danger arises in the lands to the far north, beyond the vast Wall that forms the realm's northern border, where a supernatural threat believed to be mythical seems to be stirring after millennia of sleep. The only defense lies with the Night's Watch, an under-manned, under-funded order of soldiers once held in honor but now used as a dumping ground for criminals and exiles. ---- This page consists of the main canon story, with fanon content added to it. Feel free to add your own stories, characters and locations to the page, but remember to ask permission first. ---- Season 1 Season 2 *"The North Remembers" *"The Night Lands" *"What is Dead May Never Die" *"Garden of Bones" *"The Ghost of Harrenhal" *"The Old Gods and the New" *"A Man Without Honor" *"The Prince of Winterfell" *"Blackwater" *"Valar Morghulis" Season 3 *"Valar Dohaeris" *"Dark Wings, Dark Words" *"Walk of Punishment" *"And Now His Watch is Ended" *"Kissed by Fire" *"The Climb" *"The Bear and the Maiden Fair" *"Second Sons" *"The Rains of Castamere" *"Mhysa" Season 4 *"Two Swords" *"The Lion and the Rose" *"Breaker of Chains" *"Oathkeeper" *"First of His Name" *"The Laws of Gods and Men" *"Mockingbird" *"The Mountain and the Viper" *"The Watchers on the Wall" *"The Children" Season 5 *"The Wars to Come" *"The House of Black and White" *"High Sparrow" *"Sons of the Harpy" *"Kill the Boy" *"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" *"The Gift" *"Hardhome" *"The Dance of Dragons" *"Mother's Mercy" Season 6 Main article: Season 6 Season 7 Main article: Season 7 *Episode 61 *Episode 62 *Episode 63 *Episode 64 *Episode 65 *Episode 66 *Episode 67 *"The Heart of Darkness" Current collaborators * SharkyBytesz - Project head * King Deadpool the Awesome - Project head * Philanahembree * TinyCarlos * SW-1313 * Jackerwocky Category:SharkyBytesz Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Roleplays Category:Fanfiction Category:Wiki Projects Category:Philanahembree Category:Under construction Category:Game of Thrones (Fanon) Category:TinyCarlos Category:Jackerwocky